


Unintended Side-Effect

by attaccabottoni



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s been, what, decades since you guys kissed? Either you’re over it or you’re not, just pick one and stick with it!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5959201">No Guarantee</a>, written in celebration of Les Mis Manila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Side-Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to sleep, because I am so high from the feeling of wanting to hug every single one of the cast, whom I consider to be as dear as cinnamon rolls.
> 
> The title is from an equally dear Viktor Frankl: _"For success, like happiness, cannot be pursued; it must ensue, and it only does so as the unintended side-effect of one's personal dedication to a cause greater than oneself or as the by-product of one's surrender to a person other than oneself. Happiness must happen, and the same holds for success: you have to let it happen by not caring about it."_

“I can go,” Cosette says, raising an eyebrow.

Javert says, “Please don’t,” at the same time Valjean groans.

Despite Marius’ wide-eyed panic as he glances between her and the two men sitting by the kitchen counter, Cosette seems adamant that a resolution be made. “It’s been, what, decades since you guys kissed? Either you’re over it or you’re not, just pick one and stick with it!”

“A foolish decision made when young and drunk does not merit all this harassment,” Javert mutters into the steam wafting from his mug.

“Dear Cosette, I don’t think I like what you’re implying about my lack of virtue or commitment,” Valjean says loftily as he leans an elbow on the counter. “The very idea that I could not be left alone with the man who saved my life, or I might ravish him once your back is turned...I’m hurt. Really.”

“Monsieur le Maire, you need to stop talking like that.”

“Or what?” Valjean challenges, waggling his eyebrows.

“Or I might start a line of investigation on whether you do such activities in broad daylight, and if so, look into your paparazzi having amassed a collection enough to start being intermediaries in pornography.”

Cosette narrows her eyes at them, then turns to Marius. “There’s no use talking to either of them when they are both unreasonable and ridiculous.”

Marius gives them a chagrined look. “Messieurs, how do you respond to these allegations of unreasonability and ridiculousness?”

Valjean lets himself look smug. “If I were to do any ravishing in broad daylight, I would make sure the doors are locked and all the curtains are shut.”

“Monsieur le Maire!”

The face that Cosette makes whenever Valjean tells a joke has not changed since childhood. “Inspector Javert, I am grateful to you for your work in preventing my father from cheerfully walking into the plans of nefarious characters. In return, you have my blessing to do whatever you wish with him.”

“Provided that you bring Monsieur Valjean to family dinners once in a while?” Marius adds hesitantly.

Javert’s lower left eyelid twitches, which is as good as a sign that he is flailing about for something to say. Valjean is only pleased that he has spent enough time in close quarters with Javert that he can now interpret what he used to think as Javert's non-expressions.

“I am so proud of you, Cosette.”

His daughter doesn’t roll her eyes, instead, she uses her favorite stubborn habit of ignoring her father by turning a polite smile on Javert. “Do you require anything else, Inspector?”

Javert follows suit by defaulting to professional indifference. “Nothing that is currently possible.”

Before Marius descends into his usual anxiety when he is uncertain what the right response should be, Cosette grabs his hand and leads him out of the house in a flurry of quick farewells.

A few moments of quiet pass before Valjean turns to Javert. “Now, where were we?” he asks with all seriousness.

Javert sighs in reluctance. “You were asserting that since we had both agreed that we are not ashamed of being each other’s first kiss, I was to be given an unsolicited explanation as to why your face turns red every so often in my presence.”

“Ah, that’s right.”

Javert looks away in a manner that could be described as grumpy for him, raising the mug to his lips.

“Well, I get so distracted by the memory that I forget to tell you that you are also a good kisser.”

When Javert chokes on his coffee, Valjean pats him on the back apologetically.


End file.
